The Proposal HP Style
by HeartOfLove
Summary: The Proposal movie with Harry Potter characters in the scences Harry/Hermione


Twenty-four year old Harry Potter's alarm was broken. And that was not a good thing. It was almost seven, and he had to be at the office in exactly thirty-one minutes to not be late. Right now, he was hurriedly  
putting on an emerald green set of dress robes while running out the  
door. He was half-way to the coffee shop, Wizardbucks, when he  
realized he wasn't wearing anything under his robes. Swearing, he went  
into the shop and ordered two tall decaf cinnamon sugar-free  
peppermint coffees with no whipped cream. He smiled at the girl behind  
the counter and ran out.

That morning twenty four year old Hermione Granger awoke at 5:30am she  
dressed in her tank top and shorts, she put on her forest video and  
ran on her treadmill reading a manuscript for a book she needed to  
decide to publish or not. She quickly took her shower and changed into  
a black suit with a black pencil skirt and her black heels. She  
started walking down the busy streets of Wizard York on her way to Ink  
Quills Publishing Company talking on her phone to a one of her clients

Harry was sprinting to the office and ran into the elevator. He  
reached his floor but bumped into someone on his dash, and his boss's  
coffee spilled all over his robes. He cussed, and went over to Ronald  
Weasley's desk and looked at him. I need that robe off your back,  
literally"  
"Wha-? Harry what?!"  
"Seriously please!"  
Ron Switched robes with Harry and Harry sprinted Hermione's office.  
Hermione walked into the small office. Of course she heard and saw  
everyone stressing about her arrival but she didn't care she was the  
boss of them all.  
"Morning Boss." Harry said straightening his robes  
"Coffee?" she asked harshly  
"On the desk."  
"Thanks, what's the schedule for today."  
"You're going to meet with Dean Thomas in twenty minutes."  
"okay." she said  
Harry was just about to walk out the door when she stopped him.  
"Who's Ginny and why does she want me to call her?"  
"Crap" he muttered "I must have given you my coffee by mistake"  
Hermione took a sip out of it "and you drink decaf cinnamon sugar-free  
peppermint coffee with no whipped cream?" she questioned  
"um....no, I get the same coffee in case I mess up" he admitted.  
" I see" Hermione took another sip.  
"Oh Harry I need you to work this weekend."  
"But um I'm going to my grandmums birthday party in Alaska."  
"Well you're working this weekend."  
A few minutes later Hermione walked into her office to see Harry on  
the phone  
"I know mum but you know how she is....oh erm okay we'll see if we can  
fit you in!" he lied pretending to be talking with a client.  
"That's your family?"  
"Yep"  
"Tell you to quit?".  
"Every single day."  
She stood up and walked with him to Dean Thomas' office.  
"Ah Hermione." Dean said  
Hermione ran he hand over a shelf in dean's office.  
"Is this new?" she asked  
"Well it was built in the eighteenth century but it's new to me."  
"Ah I see, okay Dean this isn't working out."  
"What are you saying?" he asked seeing that the mood had frozen  
"Dean you have three days to pack your stuff and get out of here."  
then Hermione and Harry walked out of the office where Dean was pacing  
"Don't do it Dean." she mumbled turning out to face the res faced man  
"YOU HERMIONE ARE A LOW LIFELESS BITCH!" he yelled  
"Okay Dean you have three minutes to get out of here or I'll call  
security, have them throw your ass out and have Harry here tape it on  
his camera phone and put it on, what's it called?" she snapped her  
fingers  
"WizardTube?"  
"Right WizardTube."  
Dean huffed and went back into his office  
Hermione and Harry walked into the office when the phone rang  
"Hermione Grangers office. Okay." Harry hung up the phone  
"Blaise wants you in his office right now." he said Hermione groaned  
"Okay I'll go if I'm not back in ten minutes come get me." then she  
left.  
"What do you mean Deported?!" she was gasping a few minutes later. "I  
live in Paris, that's not enough to make me an immigrant!"  
"You never finished filing the papers Hermione." Blaise explained "You  
have three days to get out of Wizard York."  
"b-bit who will take my place?!"  
"Dean Thomas."  
"Dean Thomas? The guy I just fired?" she muttered  
"The only way you could stay was if you were engaged to someone who  
lives in this country." the officer explained  
"Engaged?" a smiled spread across her face as Harry walked in  
"I am engaged...to Harry!"  
"What?" he said walking into the office  
Hermione walked a wrapped her arm around his waist "Yep we're engaged"  
"we are?"  
"yes we are you silly goose!" she said patting his chest "Well boys I  
would live to stay a chat but we have to go to his grandmother's  
birthday party in......?"  
"Alaska."  
"Alaska!" she said happily then shocked  
"well I'll be sure o files this with re Deportation Center good bye!"  
Then she walked into her office with a shocked Harry.  
"What the heck Hermione?!" Harry shouted when they got out. "Engaged?!"  
Ron stood. "you're engaged?!"  
"no-" Harry said, but Ron had already started sending messages to  
everyone else. When Harry was walking back to their office he got head  
shakes and disappointed frowns.  
Hermione brought Harry to tee Immigrant Center and was talking to a guy  
in a suit.  
"You guys have three weeks until bring you back here and test you  
on your spouse. If you answer on question wrong Ms. Granger you will be  
sent back to Paris and Mr. Potter you will be sent to Azkaban." he  
explained harshly  
"okay!" Hermione smiled and walked out of the office with Harry.  
"Nun-uh did you hear that Hermione?! I'm not doing this I could get  
Azkaban!"  
"Alright Harry I'll give you what you want. What do you want?"  
"Two things, I want you to publish my book."  
"Okay fine!" she said angrily  
"and I want you to propose." he finished  
"okay Harry will you marry me?"  
"nope get on your knees." he smirked  
"what?!"  
"Okay Hermione have a nice time in Paris."  
"WAIT! Okay!" Hermione locked her knees together and slowly got  
on her knees. Merlin this was hard in heels."Will you marry me?"  
"Nope be nicer."  
"Harry, sweetheart, darling, will you marry me?" she asked batting her  
eyelashes  
"sure! Meet me at the airport tomorrow at seven." then he left  
Hermione kneeling on the ground. Eventually she got up and headed home  
to pack.  
The next morning, Harry's alarm clock went off and yesterday's events  
came back to him. "What the heck was I thinking? I can't be engaged!  
Not to Hermione Granger!"  
Hermione sat on the airplane with Harry he was looking through the  
book of questions the guy would ask.  
"Well since I know everything about you, you need to study this."  
Hermione grabbed the book from him  
"what's my favorite color?"  
"Blue"  
"my middle name?"  
"Jean"  
"Do I have any tattoos?"  
"Not that I know of"  
"wrong I have one."  
"where?!"  
"I'm not telling you!"  
Harry jumped off the plane and ran to his adopted mum (Mrs. Weasley) and  
his grandma (Muriel)  
"Oh harry where's this girl you've been telling me about?" Molly asked  
"Over there." he pointed to Hermione who was walking off the plane  
looking disgusted with Alaska with her huge purse in her hand.  
Hermione hesitantly walked over to the family.  
"She looks more like the devil." Muriel said loudly  
"Hermione this is mum, Molly, and my Grandmum, Muriel."  
Molly embraced Hermione "Welcome to the family Hermione."  
"Pleasure." she mumbled as they started walking to the red truck  
"you didn't tell me you were rich Harry!" she gasped as she saw all  
the stores with the name Wesley on them.  
"I'm not; my family is" he responded.  
"same thing"  
When they got out of the car they were at a dock  
"w-we're going on a boat?" she stammered  
"yes princess you got a problem with that?" he smirked grabbing one of  
her suitcases  
"I can't swim!" she said softly she started to climb down the shaky  
ladder she hoped Harry wasn't looking her skirt  
"Here" she heard Harry's voice and slight pressure on her bum  
"Hand off ass Harry hand off ass." she hissed when she was on the last  
step  
"sorry" he smirked. He threw her designer gladrag bag into the boat,  
but one missed and landed in the water.  
"Don't worry I got it!" Molly fished it out.  
Hermione let out a small sheik.  
Harry picked up Hermione and threw her over his shoulder  
"come on princess"  
"Gash!" she said as he set her down. She gripped on his arm for dear  
life as they drove to Wesley Estate.  
"Your parents are crazy...." she said.  
"Aren't we all" Harry sighed.  
They finally reached the house-or manor-and Hermione shrieked as Harry  
jumped out of the boat.  
Hermione walked out of the boat and held Harry's hand with a grimace on  
her face.

A few minutes later….

"Everyone I have an announcement to make!" Harry yelled a few minutes later he grabbed Hermione and wrapped his arm around her small waist.  
"I'm engaged!" he announced  
"I thought you hated her!" Ginny said her eyes widening  
"Uh....Not anymore, cause we're engaged!" He said quickly.  
"When did this happen? How did this happen?" Molly gasped happily  
Hermione and harry told the story by taking turns. Hermione made it sound romantic and Harry made it sound manly.  
"When I opened the box there were he cut little tiny hearts by hand."  
"And underneath all that crap! There was a note telling her when and  
where to meet me, it was at a hotel room." Harry cut Hermione off.  
"When I arrived there he was-"  
"standing like a man!" Harry groaned  
"-kneeling on a bed of rose petals with tears in his eyes."  
"I said will you marry me? She said yep! The End!" Harry finished quickly  
Most of the women in the room were crying from the story  
"HEY LETS SEE YOU KISS!" Ron called out  
"Yeah!" Ginny agreed soon everyone was chanting 'Kiss Kiss Kiss!'  
Hermione pecked Harry on the cheek  
"Ta Da!"  
"No a real kiss!" Muriel yelled  
"Yeah Harry give your fiancée some action!" Ron teased  
Hermione took a steady deep breath  
'Just pretend he's a hot guy' she told herself then she wrapped her  
fingers in Harry's jet black hair and kissed him.

Harry kissed her back, and then she pulled away.

Everyone was cheering and two men who looked the same, but one's ear was missing, were clapping and yelling, "Harry and Hermione, flying on a broom. K-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

Everyone started talking to each other, then, and Harry and Hermione got separated

Soon it was time to go to bed. Molly and Muriel showed Harry and Hermione their room.

After Molly left Muriel pulled a blanket out of the closet and set it on the bed.

"We call this the Baby Maker!" she smiled she winked at Hermione and left.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Harry said then they heard voices outside the door.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Fred asked

"I dunno shagging?" Ron replied

"Oh come one if they were shagging we would hear noises!" George disagreed

Harry smiled a bit

"Oh Hermione!" he moaned

Hermione looked at him confused he pleaded for her to play along. She just shook her head laughing silently. She rolled over on the bed and it made a squeak

"Happy now?" she asked

"Very" Harry replied from his make sift bed on the floor

"Wow Ron was right." Fred said amazed then the voices were gone

"I can't sleep it's too bright in here!" she groaned

Harry pressed a button on the remote and the blinds closed

"Thanks." then she fixed her hair and fell asleep in her clothes

Hermione woke up early the next morning to her phone ringing shrilly.

"Harry, where's my cell?" she groaned.

The still-half asleep man responded, "Blue bag, left front pocket."

"Thanks," she whispered and slipped outside.

"Seamus? Hi, oh, I'm in Alaska!" she kicked to small white puppy that had slipped outside away from sniffing her feet.

The small white fur ball followed her outside. She was talking to Seamus when a hawk crowed then she remembered Muriel's words

"Don't let David go outside though a hawk will eat him!" sure enough the hawk swooped down and picked David up.

"Uh Seamus I'll have to call you back!" she cried then he threw her iPhone at the hawk and she caught David.

"Okay let's go get my-NO!" the hawk flew down and picked up her phone and flew away

"No! Take the dog! Take the dog!" she lifted David in the air.

"Look Harry! Hermione is playing with David!" Muriel laughed

"Harry can you go get her we're going to take her out for a little bit." Molly said

Harry walked out and started to talk to Hermione

"What the heck are you doing?"

"The hawk picked him up and it threw my phone at it then it took my phone!" she cried setting the dog down

"We can get a new phone in town." Harry said pulling her into a hug. "Make it look like we're not fighting." he whispered into her ear he put his hand on her bum and patted it "there we go boop boop." he whispered. Hermione got on her tip toes and whispered in his ear

"Touch my arse one more time and I will cut your balls off in your sleep."

Harry immedittly pulled away from Hermione

"Go get ready my mum's going to take you into town." he said kissing her for his parents

Hermione got ready, and was at a bar with Muriel and Molly two hours later.

"Would you like anything?" a red haired man asked.

"Three firewhiskeys, Brian!" Muriel sang.

"Um...actually, I'll have a butterbeer," Hermione told him.

After the girls got their drinks Hermione found herself on the stage with the man Brian.

"Spank him!" Muriel yelled from the table

Hermione's eyes widened as she heard what the old woman said.

"What?!" she exclaimed

Muriel came up to the stage and danced with the man rather inappropriately

When they got home Hermione sprinted to the bathroom determined to rub all the Brian germs off. Harry had gotten in a fight with Arthur and was making a canoe to take out his anger.

Molly saw her son outside and went to go talk to her husband. "What did you do this time?" she put her hands on her hips and turned off the TV show he was watching.

"I didn't do anything!" he stated crossly. "I just told him he shouldn't work for a publishing company or be engaged to that witch, Granger! She's a mudblood!"

"ARTHUR DRACONIS WEASLEY!" Molly yelled furiously. "I just got my son back for the first time in three years, and you go and scare him away?!"

Hermione exited the shower to find she had no towel. She let out an irritated groan. She wrapped her hand over her chest and placed a small washcloth over another place and opened the door, David came running in.

"No bad dog go away! Go shoo!" she hissed making it move out of the doorway.

Outside Harry was stripping off his clothes so he could go take a shower.

Hermione grabbed a hair dryer and put it on David.

"How do you like that huh? Huh?"

David's tongue stuck out in the warm breeze.

Hermione frowned "Oh you do like that." then Hermione lured him to a towel and locked him in the bathroom only you fall on top of a bare Harry.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" she screamed

"WHY ARE YOU WET?!" he yelled as Hermione jumped off him to cover herself up.

"No not the baby maker!" she said ripping the multi colored blanket off her and wrapping herself in the sheets.

"Why are you naked?"

"I was taking a shower then that thing! Attacked me!" she defended

Harry opened the door where David ran out.

"See!" she said as David ran away

"Oh yeah did you see its teeth? Just got out with my life right there." Harry said sarcastically walking into the bathroom. Hermione put her head in the blankets and screamed.

That night Harry laid on the floor while Hermione laid in the bed

"So much nudity." he said

"Can we please shut up about that?"

Harry rolled his eyes and turned on his side.

"My tattoo is of a Dove that has Love on its wings. My parents died when I was sixteen and that's why I'm so cruel, I'm afraid to let people in. I went to the bathroom and cried for twenty minutes when Dean called me a b***h. My first concert was to Pink. And I haven't slept with a man in three years." Hermione sighed getting it off her chest

Harry's eyes widened as she told him her secrets "You haven't slept with a man in 27 months?"

"Out of all that, that's all you got?" she groaned

"Sorry," he smirked.

"Tell me about you now," Hermione snapped.

"Um...my parents were murdered when I was one, I was sent to live with my Aunt and Uncle, and I was their personal slave and lived in a cupboard until I was eleven. My parents died sometime during those years, and Hagrid told me I was a wizard when I was eleven, and I found out about Neville Longbottom being the boy-who-lived, I was mostly a loner until I met Ron, then I accidently killed Quirrel in first year...he burned when I touched him, going on about me being the boy-who-lived, but how stupid is that? Erm...I saved Ginny from the Chamber of secrets during second year, after you found out about the basilisk, I can speak parseltongue, the famous mass-murderer Sirius Black was my godfather before he died, I won the tri-wizard tournament in 4th year, but Cedric died, Sirius died in 5th, I saw Dumbledore be killed by Snape in 6th, then I killed Voldemort."

"You killed he-who-must-not-be-named?! I thought Neville did?" Hermione gasped

"That what we wanted you to think. Anyway, I've died, been sent back, and have been working for you ever since." "You've been a very good worker." she smirked rolling over on her side "and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Harry's eyes filled with shock "For what?"

"Helping me out with this." she said softly before falling asleep

The next morning they were awoken by Molly at the door.

"Knock Knock!" she sung knocking on the door

"Harry!" Hermione hissed "Harry!" she threw a pillow at him and he woke up

"What?!"

"Get up here!" she hissed. Harry sprinted up into the bed and wrapped his arm around her when he heard Mollies voice. Hermione wrapped the 'Baby Maker' around them and she leaned her head on his shoulder

"Come in!" they chorused (sp?)

Molly walked in holding a tray of food

"I thought you two could stay up here for breakfast." she smiled setting the tray on a small table

"What did you want to ask mum?" Harry wondered rolling his eyes

"Harry! Oh okay your right." she confessed "I was wondering if....well...if you would like to get married here."

"That's a wonderful idea." Hermione said uncomfortable

"W-w-when would that be?" Harry stuttered uncomfortable also

"Tomorrow?" Molly asked sheepishly

"Well Harry we're getting married tomorrow." Hermione groaned getting out of the bed and banging her head with her hand

Hermione went out into the forest to hear strange music coming from deeper in. She approached the sound and saw Muriel.

"I can see you are a curious one, Hermione from England"

"Um.....hi, sorry about interrupting you-"

"Come! Let the music speak to you!"

"To the window to the wall" Hermione murmured

Harry approached the forest to hear Hermione and Muriel dancing around singing

"To the window to the walls! The sweat keeps dripping down my *****!"

"What?" he chuckled looking at Hermione strangely.

"Oh Harry!"

"Yeah I'm going in to town, your phones here."

"Oh okay, um Muriel can I go?"

"Sure go with him." Muriel smiles

"Okay bye!"

"Nice song choice." he laughed walking out of the woods with her

"Shut up!" she said hitting his arm

Harry led Hermione to the shop for her phone, and Hermione noticed him outside talking to a younger, red-haired girl, a Wesley, she observed. Hermione remembered talking to that girl.....Ginerva, Ginny. She and Harry had dated, and he had proposed, but she refused. _I'm glad_, she thought, and then froze. What was she thinking?! _Ok, calm down, Granger, you're only glad because you would be in France if he had been married._

_ But he helped you and you're thankful. But maybe, just maybe....no shut up what are you thinking?! _

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry talked to her. She froze as she felt a pang of jealously run through her. She let out a small groan, what was happening to her. She walked outside.

"Yeah, so I'll see you tomorrow." Ginny smiled at them before leaving

"I'm ready to go." she said hugging her phone to her chest protectively.

The two went back, and Muriel and Molly led Hermione upstairs to try on a dress that was huge on her. Muriel was trying to fit her and grinned. "It's like and Easter egg hunt! Of course, I was knocked up when I wore this,"

Molly left and Muriel handed Hermione a beautiful necklace of Hogwarts. "Are you sure you want me to wear this?" Hermione wondered

"Of course sweetheart, if there's one thing it's that grandmothers love to give their grandchildren presents. Now I'll hem the dress up and meet you at the house. Go run along to Harry."

Hermione sprinted down to the dock and awoke Harry who was sleeping on the boat. She took the wheel and sped off into the middle of the lake.

"Hermione what the heck are you doing?!" he yelled holding on to a bar

"I can't take it anymore! Your families so nice and we're feeding them lies! You have the family I never got! I can't hurt them like this!" she cried when she stopped the boat in the middle of the lake. Harry took the wheel and started driving again.

"That's what this is about?! Hermione we're not hurting them! We'll-" a red buoy was floating in the middle they were going to crash. Harry made a sharp turn and Hermione fell off the boat and into the lake.

"We'll tell them later we don't need to worry about it! What so now your ignoring me?!" he yelled looking behind then he gasped Hermione wasn't there. Hermione doggy paddled to the red buoy and held on in the small waves.

"Hermione grab my hand!" Harry said driving back over

Hermione reached then put her hand back on the buoy

"I can't!" she cried freezing in the water

"Come on Hermione!"

Hermione made her way over and Harry pulled her in. He wrapped a warm blanket around her.

"It's going to be okay." he said rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

When they arrived to the estate (sp?) Arthur met them

"You two come with me." he said leading them to the stables. When they walked in they saw the guy from the Immigrant Center.

"I told you I would check up on you." he stated looking at them

"He came here and told me everything. What happens if their lying about this?" he asked the man

"Hermione will be sent back to Paris and Harry will be sent to Azkaban. But if they admit to their lie then Harry will be let off and Hermione will be deported to Paris."

"Harry do you want to say anything?! Think of your mother!" Arthur hissed

"There's nothing to say because Hermione and I are getting married tomorrow!" Harry yelled leaving and taking Hermione with him. The man shook his head. Soon it was the day of the wedding.

'I can't do this, I-I-I think I love him. I have to tell the truth.' Hermione thought as they stood at the altar. She raised her hand.

"Do you Ha-Yes?" Brian asked Hermione

"I have something to say."

"Can it wait till after?"

"No it can't." she turned around and looked at everyone and eyed the man from the IC. "Harry and I aren't in love. I asked him to marry me so I wouldn't get deported back to Paris. I promised him a promotion and to publish his book. Harry agreed to our deal. I know sorry won't cut for all the lies I've told you but I truly am. "She walked back down the aisle leaving a hurt crowd and shocked Harry; she passed the man from the I.C "meet me at the dock in twenty minutes."

After five minutes of standing in shock and hurt Harry sprinted to their room with Ginny following him. Hermione was not in the room when he arrived; all there was her dress, his manuscript, and a note.

Harry,

I'm sorry. I couldn't go through with it. I'll be sure to tell Blaise about your promotion and book before I leave. Even if you did go after me I won't be there. I have twenty four hours to get back to Paris. I hope you can forgive me one day and remember me when you're a bestselling author. Good-Bye Harry.

Hermione

"No...She can't be gone...I love her." Harry cried. "We need to get to the airport." he ran out and drove.

"Bill," he called to the man in the control tower on his cell. "Stop the plane."

"What? Oh, hullo, mate."

"Stop the plane," it was lifting from the ground.

"Oh...I can't"

Harry threw his phone to the ground in frustration.

A few hours later, he was at Muriel's birthday party.

"It was all a lie Harry! I don't see why you went after her!" Arthur yelled at his son

"I LOVE her! If mum left you and you realized you loved her you would go after her too!" Harry yelled back standing up

"She's a mudblood!"

"She's a smart and beautiful muggleborn!"

"Stop it! Stop fighting!" Muriel cried grabbing her chest then she fell to the floor

"Mum?! Mum! Someone call the helicopter ambulance!" Arthur yelled

Soon they were all in the helicopter going to the hospital.

"Harry, Arthur you need to stop fighting!" Muriel begged lying down in the helicopter "you're family stop it!"

"Arthur you need to accept Harry's imperfections and Harry you need to accept his."

"okay." they both agreed tears in their throat

"Okay now the angles can take me." she relaxed for a bit then woke up "well I guess they're not ready for me yet."

"Grandmum!" Harry exclaimed seeing that she had faked it all

"I had to darling! Charles take us to WizardYork."

"I can't do that Muriel."

"Don't make me call your mother young man!"

Soon they were at Ink Quills Publishing Company and Harry sprinted into the office where Hermione had just walked back in to grab another box.

"Hermione!" he yelled grabbing her hand she spun around

"Harry what are you-"

"Just shut up for a moment okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you"

"What?" she asked her eyes widening

"I never realized this until I was standing in a barn wifeless. Hermione will you marry me because I would like to date you." he asked looking her in the eyes. Hermione leaned forward and kissed him.

"I'll take that as a yes." he murmured between her lips

"Duh. Everyone's staring."

"Who Cares?"

"I don't."

The End!


End file.
